bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Hafu
Hafu was a proud Po-Matoran Carver, who was especially proud of and devoted to his work. Biography Metru Nui Hafu was probably a Carver on Metru Nui. Later, the Vahki captured him and he was put into a Matoran Sphere and taken away. Mata Nui .]] Quest for the Masks On Mata Nui he became a carver, and one of the best. He joined the Chronicler's Company, and his carving skills came in handy when they came across large boulders blocking their narrow path to Kini-Nui - while Taipu moved some of the rocks, Hafu took care of the biggest one in a creative way: He turned it into a statue of himself, declaring it "another Hafu original!" He then defended the Kini-Nui from the Rahi when they tried to bring down the temple upon the Toa Mata who were battling Makuta. Bohrok Conflict When the Tahnok were about to invade Po-Koro, he had to knock down his life's work that decorated the gates of the village. It seemed he was about to sacrifice his life, but Pohatu saved him. Along with the other Po-Matoran, he ventured to Ga-Koro to find sanctuary. After the Pahrak were deactivated, he went back to Po-Koro with Turaga Onewa after they invented a new type of Kohlii. Mask of Light He joined the Po-Koro Kolhii Team along with Hewkii. They made it to the tournament in Ta-Koro, but finished second in an upset to the Ga-Koro Kolhii Team. Return to Metru Nui Along with the Matoran, Hafu later returned to Metru Nui and helped to rebuild it until the Staff of Artahka did the rest. Hafu was also in the ceremony held for Matoro at the Coliseum. He was in the Coliseum when Teridax announced his takeover of Mata Nui. Reign of Shadows Macku summoned Kapura and Hafu and introduced them to Tuyet. Together, they formed an alliance. Tuyet showed them a rock only about the size of her fist, telling them that she could overthrow Teridax and that she had been dead for 2000 years. They later met up with Lewa, who was actually being controlled by Tren Krom - Kapura was overjoyed, but Hafu was doubtful. The four then arrived to the Core Processor where Helryx was held; it was here that Tren Krom revealed himself and freed Miserix from his illusion. Helryx arrived shortly afterward, and told the two Matoran to leave, to Hafu's indignation. Before they could exit, though, Axonn and Brutaka appeared as well. Arguing about the fate of the Universe, two sides were drawn with Helryx, Miserix and Axonn wanting to destroy Teridax, and Brutaka, Tuyet and Tren Krom wanting to leave the Universe alive. Artakha appeared and stopped the fighting, then returned the real Lewa to his body. Soon after, Makuta asked them all to leave; when they refused, they were teleported into the space above Aqua Magna. As he was not being teleported with the others, Lewa grabbed onto Brutaka and was teleported with them. He created air bubbles around everyone's heads (other than Miserix's, who, as a gaseous life forms, didn't need to breathe). They were then saved by Vezon, who brought them to a tower on Bota Magna, where they encountered a Great Being who had been cursed by the Ignika. Personality Hafu was extremely devoted to his work, and had a somewhat large ego, considering his carving skills to be unmatched. He usually spent most of his time away from other Po-Matoran and working on his carvings. However, despite his arrogance and tendency to show off, he was dedicated to his friends and was both brave and strong. Set Information *Hafu was released as a set in 2003. *Hafu's set number is 8585. *Hafu has 25 pieces. *Hafu also appeared as a Tohunga in a promotional item, also known as the Powerpack. This included Hafu, a chrome Hau representing the Kanohi Rua, a CD, and a Bamboo Disk with an image of a Hau on it. Appearances *BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Onewa's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (First Appearance) *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Reign of Shadows'' Trivia *When Hafu lived in Metru Nui, his body resembled Ahkmou's due to them both wearing a brown Rau. *In the Mata Nui Online Game and Bohrok Animations, Hafu and Taipu have their masks switched around, with Hafu wearing a Pakari and Taipu wearing a Ruru. This was later referenced in the second game; when Hahli meets Taipu, she has the option of saying "Hello, Hafu!", leading the perplexed Onu-Matoran to question why everyone mistakes him for the Po-Matoran. *On the back of his instruction sheet in 2003, it had Onua Nuva, Nuhvok-Kal and Vorahk, despite him being a Po-Matoran. *The game files of MNOG refer to Hafu as "Comrade Hafu". fi:Hafu Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2009 Category:Regular Sets Category:Metru Nui Category:Mata Nui Category:Rau Wearers Category:Pakari Wearers Category:Ruru Wearers